<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Breath Lost Memories by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509636">I Breath Lost Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo resets the timeline, and Woz remembers.</p><p>There are consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tokiwa Sougo/Woz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Breath Lost Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts">liodain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate Zi-O’s ending for many reasons but especially for how Woz is ignored in it. So I am glad you gave me an excuse for Hanahaki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He realizes quickly, after time resets. The flowers growing in his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanahaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The petals are pink, the same shade as the writing before Zi-O’s eyes. It doesn’t take much to figure out what that means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs because he can, hidden from sight on a rooftop. It seems that once again, he will die, and his dear Demon King will forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should hurt more than it does, but he sees the ways the others smile. He’s never seen such open ones on Geiz’s face, on Tsukuyomi’s. And this was his Demon King’s wish. For them all to be alive, too be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Woz does not exist in meaningfully enough of a way to join them. And thus to respect his Demon King’s wishes, he is alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz laughs because finally, finally he has no choice but to accept his love for the boy who would be king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows what comes with being a Rider far better than most, after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The flowers, he realizes, are hydrangeas. Simultaneously understanding and coldness, and is that not perfect, when the object of his affection remembers nothing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz sighs, not even getting up from where he’d collapsed upon his current fire escape balcony of a vantage point to watch his demon king. He will be fine, for a moment, and Woz can catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stories don’t prepare you for the pain, the choking awfulness of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz has not cried in several years, but he feels them drip down his face, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling deep in his chest does not go away when he drags memories from the other three, when the Worlds merge and things go wrong. Woz desperately tries to hold it in, this horrible feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It takes not just requiting but confession to heal Hanahaki, and he would not force Sougo into that situation when it will simply return after the incident.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukuyomi catches him crushing a flower in his hand, between fights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Sougo,” she says. It isn’t a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Woz confirms. “This fight will end, and he will take your memories with it. You will be happier for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Tsukuyomi asks, which actually gives Woz pause. It has been so lon since he could be open with her, he thinks, and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I that I stopped considering my own happiness long ago.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>DiEnd takes one look at him and laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man,” he says. “You’ve got it bad for the kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz wipes blood from his lip, turning to face the elder Rider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, I can fight,” he says. DiEnd is still smiling, but there’s something almost soft in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help,” he says. “The other one stole my powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…My alternate has returned?” Woz asks, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His World was separated from this one,” DiEnd replies. “Among… others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz sighs. Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will handle this, however. If at all possible, he will not hurt the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not involve my Demon King,” he says. Daiki laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he says. “This is Secondary business, so I’m gonna pick on Geiz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz sighs. Well, it’s something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” DiEnd says. “The longest you can hold those in are… 5 hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware,” Woz replies. DiEnd nods, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thought I’d say it,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say “I’m sorry”. Woz is grateful for that. But Woz does know of DiEnd’s near death to a far slower variant of this disease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He does know that even the aloof thief fell prey to the way Hanahaki disease only occurs in love so deep one would rather die than be rid of it.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Geiz figures it out too, upon getting his memories back. Catches Woz hiding from the still-memoryless Sougo and Tsukuyomi just two days later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love him,” Geiz says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why else would I follow my Demon King even beyond his fate?” Woz asks. Geiz shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been able to understand you,” he says. “Not even before you betrayed us for Ohma Zi-O.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz doesn’t bother explaining the truth. It’s best the others don’t remember the Quartzers in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he has an option, as more petals are coughed up bloody out of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long…” Geiz offers, awkwardly, and Woz shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it may be of the more swift varieties,” he says. “I do not wish to know more. I will serve my Demon King until the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did love you,” Geiz offers. “For some reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz merely smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even then,” he says. “He loved you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Geiz and Tsukuyomi were the ones who could be a part of this happier world, and he will never hold it against Sougo for making a softer world for those Riders upon it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There are seven Tokiwa Sougos, and then there is one, and he’s the one who catches Woz when he all but collapses from the coughing. Woz hastily swallows the petals whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Demon King,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Woz?” Sougo asks, and yes, there’s familiarity in his eyes. This really is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Demon King, his Tokiwa Sougo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz opens his mouth to speak, moves away to stand on his own… and immediately falls to the floor as the coughs come back worse. Bloody petals, even a full flower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the swifter varieties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woz…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, my Demon King,” Woz manages to say. “I didn’t mean—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve told me what Hanahaki is, Woz,” Sougo says. “Is it… is it because of me? Because I made everyone forget?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not ask questions you do not wish to be answered, my Demon King,” Woz says. It’s the closest to confirmation that he is willing to give. Sougo kneels next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woz, I’m so sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your choice was the correct one,” Woz says. “A king must make sacrifices.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you,” Sougo says, pulling Woz suddenly into a tight embrace. “Never you, Woz. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I already lost you once.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what breaks Woz. Sougo remembers the battle with the Quartzers, as well? And here he is, holding Woz, and it’s still not enough for the vines ripping apart his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s still not enough to allow Woz to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid, my Demon King,” Woz says. “That it is too late. But I will be yours until my time comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All it takes is a confession, right?” He asks. “And… and it’s me. It has to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, my Demon King,” he says. “But I would never use this to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sougo kisses him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Woz,” he says. “I never wanted to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s so simple… and then Woz starts coughing again, over and over…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he knows no more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re out, right? He should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would both of you shut up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Woz wakes up, and, for the first time in four months, for him, he breathes without pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the others are there, and he remembers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he’s home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>